one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Bowser VS Arthas Menethil
Bowser VS Arthas Menethil is the third battle of ShadowKaras' third season of One Minute Melees. The combatants are Bowser from the Mario series and Arthas from World of Warcraft. Description A battle of kings! Which monarch will reign over the other: the Koopa King, or the Lich King? Battle O''utside Icecrown Citadel, 10:00 PM'' Bowser and his army of monsters fought against the undead army of the Lich King, Arthas Menethil. All around, the horde of Koopa, Goomba, and other beasts fought undead warriors, such as battle-axe wielding knights and magic-slinging mages. Seeing the enemy king, Bowser roared in challenge. Arthas responded by pointing Frostmourne at the turtle-esque monster, and both warriors charged. FIGHT! 60 Bowser withdrew into his shell, spinning like a top and advancing. Arthas batted him back with his sword, and formed a massive ball of ice, which he sent at the Koopa. Bowser punched through the ball, shattering it into multiple fractals. The Lich King was not faltered, and summoned two Shambling Horrors to combat Bowser, but the turtle's fiery breath torched them to a crisp. 50 Spitting more fire, Bowser opened his mouth to let the flames escape. Arthas dodged the fire and swung Frostmourne twice, the dark blade hurting Bowser, but not wounding. A burst of ice knocked Bowser down, but the Koopa withdrew again and spun on his shell's end, then rammed himself into Arthas twice. 40 Arthas parried six punches from Bowser, and kicked him backwards. He called three Drudge Ghouls, but Bowser's mighty claws shredded them apart before they could even begin an attack. A giant spike of ice shoved aside the ghoul corpses and hit Bowser squarely in the chest. The Koopa King grabbed the spike and melted it with his fire breath- but once the ice had gone, he saw Arthas charging with Frostmourne raised. Two slashes hit Bowser like trucks. 30 Bowser roared ferociously and struck Arthas in the chest with his fist, then grabbed him with both hands, jumped into the air, and slammed the Lich King into the snowy ground. Bowser then let out a blast of fire, but Arthas stood his ground. A massive storm of ice, a thick, harsh, unforgiving blizzard, dispelled the flames, at Arthas' command. The ice surrounded the whole battlefield, engulfing both armies. Bowser tried to breath more fire, but the flames were consumed by the storm of ice. Bowser trudged forward, but he was too slow. Arthas slashed at him violently, Frostmourne colliding with Bowser's tough skin. 20 Arthas summoned a Val'kyr, which charged at Bowser, but he grabbed the winged soldier and tore it in half. Six Drudge Ghouls charged at Bowser and overwhelmed him, the combination of the cold and monsters proving to be a challenge. Bowser growled and spun in his shell, knocking the ghouls far away. Arthas summoned 10 Vile Spirits, which merely stayed in their place, hovering in the air. He then brought Frostmourne down on Bowser, but the Koopa blocked with his hand and punched Arthas, the fist making contact with the Helm of Domination. 10 Bowser threw more punches, but the Lich King's unholy blade blocked all of them. Just as he prepared another punch, the Vile Spirits blasted him with a massive wave of dark energy. Bowser roared in pain, and was stabbed through the chest by Arthas. The Koopa King was frozen in ice, encased in the cold material. Arthas pulled his sword out of Bowser's chest and shattered the ice with a blast of dark energy, breaking the frozen corpse of Bowser into pieces. KO! This melee's winner is......Arthas Menethil!Category:Villain vs Villain Category:Returning Death Battle fighters Category:One Minute Melees with a returning combatant Category:'Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:ShadowKaras Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees